Monk Messenger
by PokemonOtaku0909
Summary: This story takes place before the pokemon stories "A brush with a yellow rose", "Max's dinner date with Death", "Max's love triangle dream", "Max's 45 future goals", "Max's out of body experience", and "Bad Dude Bounty Hunters". In this story, Max has an out of this world dream slash vision about a monk, outer space, and a special message from the future.


It was 2:00 am when a mischevious 3 year old adorable little boy with glasses named Max, thought it was a good idea to sneak out of his room while his folks were sleeping. He went into the living room and turned on the TV. He turned it on to a channel that showed a talk show about 2 brothers arguing about which one was the favorite child in the family. A few minutes into the prgram, a 6 year old little girl named May, noticed the TV light was on after getting a cup of water. She decided to check out why and that's when she saw her younger brother looking at TV.

MAY: Max, what are you doing up?

MAX: Keep it down and what does it look like i'm doing?

MAY: It looks like you're up way passed your bed time looking at an obnoxious program.

MAY: If mom and dad catch you up, you're in big trouble buster.

MAX: Please don't rat me out sis!

MAX: We're siblings and it's our job to keep each other's secrets.

MAY: Yes!

MAX: Does that mean you won't wake up mommy and daddy?

MAY: Yes!

MAX: Does that also mean you won't tell them on me in the morning?

MAY: Yes!

MAX: Will you watch this TV show with me?

MAY: No!

MAY: You ask for too much.

MAX: Fine than.

MAX: I'll spend time with my soul mate alone.

MAY: Who's your soul mate exactly?

MAX: The TV.

MAX: Who else?

MAY: Ha ha ha!

MAY: You really need to get yourself a female soul mate.

MAX: I care about getting a female soul mate as much as i care about the brown stuff that comes out of my butt.

MAY: (yelling) EWW!

MAY: Max, you have a filthy mouth.

MAX: Yes and you have a small mind.

MAY: I do not you little jerk.

MAX: Don't call me little.

MAY: Don't tell me what to do Max.

MAY: I am older than you.

MAX: Age is a lousy excuse for being bossy.

MAY: What ever.

MAY: I'm going back to bed and you should too.

May walks away from Max and out of the living room. She goes back to her room and goes to bed. She falls asleep extremely fast.

The talk show about 2 brothers arguing about which one was the favorite child in the family, gets better to Max when the 2 brothers start throwing chairs at each other on national TV. The crowd goes crazy figuratively and Max is thoroughly entertained by the brutal brawl.

MAX: (yelling and watching TV) IT'S CLOBBERING TIME.

MAX: (watching TV and thinking to himself) I'd better keep it down or mommy and daddy will hear me.

MAX: (watching TV and talking to himself) That is going to hurt tomorrow.

Max watches the whole TV show and it went off at 3:00 am. He than watched the world news channel that talked about stuff he barely understood about. He fell asleep at exactly 4:15 am. Then all of a sudden, his sleeping is accompanied by an extremely bizarre dream.

[Max's extremely bizarre dream begins]

Max finds himself hovering in outer space where only darkness and hundreds among thousands of glittering stars can be seen.

MAX: (getting excited and talking to himself while hovering in outer space) Wow wee.

MAX: (feeling excited and talking to himself while hovering in outer space) I'm in outer space.

Suddenly, a white light flashes before Max's eyes and out of the light, appears an elderly man. The light eventually fades away into nothingness and the elderly man is hovering in outer space just like Max is.

ELDERLY MAN: (hovering in outer space) Greetings young fella.

MAX: (hovering in outer space) Hello there mister.

ELDERLY MAN: (hovering in outer space) I'm Running Monk.

MAX: (hovering in outer space) I'm Max.

RUNNING MONK: (hovering in outer space) I'm pleased to meet you.

MAX: (hovering in outer space) Same here.

RUNNING MONK: (hovering in outer space) I've come here to deliver a message from the future to you.

MAX: (getting excited and hovering in outer space) Oh boy.

MAX: (getting excited and hovering in outer space) A message from the future.

MAX: (getting excited and hovering in outer space) What is it?

RUNNING MONK: (hovering in outer space) Listen to me.

RUNNING MONK: (hovering in outer space) 1 year from now, you'll meet up with a mysterious man.

RUNNING MONK: (hovering in outer space) This mysterious man will invite you into his life style.

RUNNING MONK: (hovering in outer space) A life style not suited for little children.

RUNNING MONK: (hovering in outer space) You'll accept his offer.

RUNNING MONK: (hovering in outer space) As a result, you'll be exposed and involved in deeds that'll test you and your dark side.

RUNNING MONK: (hovering in outer space) You'll make new allies and new friends.

RUNNING MONK: (hovering in outer space) Unfortunately, 1 of those deeds i just mentioned will effect you for the rest of your life and in a negative way.

RUNNING MONK: (hovering in outer space) You'll still remain in the mysterious man's life style for some time even after the evil deed has been committed.

RUNNING MONK: (hovering in outer space) You'll eventually know who your real new allies and new friends are.

RUNNING MONK: (hovering in outer space) Lastly, you'll feel heart ache because of the influence that 1 of your fake future friends has over a special female in your future, even though you'll eventually get out of the life style of the mysterious man.

MAX: (hovering in outer space) What happens after all that?

RUNNING MONK: (hovering in outer space) I don't know.

RUNNING MONK: (hovering in outer space) I can't receive messages that far into the future.

RUNNING MONK: (hovering in outer space) What i do know is that you're in control of your own life.

RUNNING MONK: (hovering in outer space) The message i've just delivered to you is not set in stone.

RUNNING MONK: (hovering in outer space) You can change your own future if you choose to.

RUNNING MONK: (hovering in outer space) The choice is yours'.

MAX: (hovering in outer space) I might or i might not.

RUNNING MONK: (hovering in outer space) Very well than.

RUNNING MONK: (hovering in outer space) As you wish.

MAX: (hovering in outer space) Yes!

Running monk slowly starts to hover away from Max.

MAX: (hovering in outer space) Bye bye!

RUNNING MONK: (hovering slowly away from Max in outer space) We'll meet again.

MAX: (hovering in outer space) When and where?

RUNNING MONK: (hovering slowly away from Max in outer space) In the distant future and in a place called Teyawana, Kalos.

RUNNING MONK: (hovering slowly away from Max in outer space) I have no doubt in my mind that the only 3 details you'll remember about this dream slash vision is me, us being in outer space, and the location where we'll meet again.

RUNNING MONK: (hovering slowly away from Max in outer space) You're still very young after all.

RUNNING MONK: (yelling and hovering slowly away from Max in outer space) I'LL BE SEEING YOU YOUNG FELLA.

MAX: (waving, yelling, and hovering in outer space) BYE RUNNING MONK.

Running monk completely vanishes into thin air. Suddenly, a giant black wave of dark energy sweeps across the totality of outer space itself and it completely covers Max up.

[Max's extremely bizarre dream slash vision ends]

MAX: (waking up and screaming) BAH!

He hyper ventilates a little and then stops. He looks at the clock and sees that it's exactly 6:00 am.

MAX: (talking to himself) Holy poke balls.

MAX: (talking to himself) That was a cool dream.

MAX: (talking to himself) I'd better get back to my room before mommy and daddy get up and find me up.

Max turns off the TV, goes to his room, shuts the door, and gets back into his bed in the nick of time. As it turns out, Running Monk was right. Max only remembered 3 cool details about the dream slash vision he had. Those 3 details being Running Monk, them hovering together in outer space, and the location where they'll meet again. He falls a sleep again, this time, in his bed and with out having a dream slash vision.

 **Max has just witness first hand how powerful dreams and visions can be. The entity he encountered known as Running Monk sure did give him a special message alright. A special message, he unfortunately doesn't and won't remember. Even so, he remembers and will remember a significant portion of his dream slash vision. Please type up your reviews for what you thought about this extremely rare special pokemon story! Peace!**


End file.
